


A la orden de Liam

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, NO MENORES DE 20 AÑOS, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Sweet/Hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Si el pequeño y dulce Liam lo quiere, el pequeño y dulce Liam lo tiene.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original child character/original male character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A la orden de Liam

**Author's Note:**

> 0

¡Terminado!

Mi Blogg ha sido inaugurado y ya puedes encontrar esta y otras (solo otras dos) historias shota con las mismas etiquetas que esta, o parecidas, pero con la misma "trama" :D

Sin más, aquí te dejo los links:

[Sección Shotacon](https://lilietherly.blogspot.com/search/label/%5B5%5D%20Sh%C5%8Dtacon) y [A la orden de Liam.](https://lilietherly.blogspot.com/2020/06/a-la-orden-de-liam.html)

En la sección shotacon estarán las otras historias, supongo que si reciben el suficiente apoyo podría escribir más... pero bueno, no me haré ilusiones :3 (estoy mintiendo, claro). Por el momento, realmente espero que te gusten y las disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlas *guiño, guiño*

L. H.

**Author's Note:**

> 0


End file.
